Hero Runs in the Family
by Ananas Comosus
Summary: A series of drabbles following Buffy's interactions with the X-Men, mainly one Scott Summers.
1. Not Quite Lies

Title: Not Quite Lies

Author: Ananas Comosus

Summary: Buffy/X-Men 100 word drabble. They both forgot to mention something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or the X-Men. They belong to Joss Whedon and Marvel respectively..

* * *

Scott killed the creature he faced, and quickly moved to blast another that tried to attack Jubilee from behind. Before his hand reached his visor, a stranger dropped into the fight, carrying a sword that looked too large for her slight frame.

In one clean swipe, she lopped off the demons head, and moved to kill the next. When the last demon was dead, the killer turned and faced the group.

"Buffy, you didn't tell me you would be in New York."

"You didn't tell me your superhero costume was made of spandex."

Scott paused as he considered this. "Touché."


	2. Losing Arguments

Title: Losing Arguments

Author: Ananas Comosus

Summary: The real reason Buffy's in New York

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or the X-Men. They belong to Joss Whedon and Marvel respectively.

AN: I was planning on just making the first a one shot, but decided it wouldn't hurt to add a second one. I'll add more if they come to me, but for now I just apologize for adding one more story to a pile of clichés.

* * *

Scott walked away from Buffy, hoping to end the tiring conversation. It didn't work, as he heard his cousin hurrying after him. "Buffy, you can't ask the Professor to fund a school where you send your students out to fight and die."

"We are not sending them out to die, we're teaching them to live. Besides, what is it exactly that you're teaching your kids?"

"We teach them _control_, and discourage unnecessary fighting."

"_Control_ is what these girls need too."

"It's different–"

Buffy cut him off with a frustrated sigh. "Scott, there's a jet hidden under your basketball court!"


	3. Winning Propositions

Title: Winning Propositions

Author: Ananas Comosus

Summary: Buffy meets with Professor X

AN: My titles get cheesier as I go. This might be the last one, I'm not sure. But then, I thought the first one was the last one so, there ya have it.

* * *

"Ms. Summers, I am pleased to agree with your proposal."

Buffy immediately perked up. "Really? Thank you so much Professor. You don't know how much we appreciate this."

"It's my pleasure. I'm looking forward to seeing the changes you bring to the New Council."

Rising, Buffy shook Xavier's hand and turned to leave. Unnoticed by the Professor, she quickly stuck her tongue out at her cousin lurking in the corner before exiting the office.

Professor Xavier turned to Scott. "Your cousin is a delightful young woman."

Scott stared at the closed door. "I'm not sure we've met the same girl."


	4. The Plural of Apocalypse

Title: The Plural of Apocalypse

Author: Ananas Comosus

Summary: Scott needs Buffy's help defeating an old foe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the X-Men.

AN: I said I'd add more if they came to me, and I suppose two years isn't _that_ long of a time, really…

* * *

Buffy sighed and ran her hand through freshly singed hair, courtesy of the Danger Room. "Let me get this straight. He's a five thousand year old immortal, who thinks aluminum is a good look, took Darwin a little too seriously in high school biology, and wants to enslave the world with the help of four super powered jockeys?" She crossed her arms, one eyebrow raised toward the man leaning against the Professor's desk.

"More or less, yeah."

"And you want my slayers to help stop him."

Scott nodded his head. "Pretty much."

She shrugged. "Well, if you've stopped one apocalypse..."


	5. Comparing Weapons

Title: Winning Propositions

Author: Ananas Comosus

Summary: Buffy meets with Professor X

AN: My titles get cheesier as I go. This might be the last one, I'm not sure. But then, I thought the first one was the last one so, there ya have it.

* * *

"Ms. Summers, I am pleased to agree with your proposal."

Buffy immediately perked up. "Really? Thank you so much Professor. You don't know how much we appreciate this."

"It's my pleasure. I'm looking forward to seeing the changes you bring to the New Council."

Rising, Buffy shook Xavier's hand and turned to leave. Unnoticed by the Professor, she quickly stuck her tongue out at her cousin lurking in the corner before exiting the office.

Professor Xavier turned to Scott. "Your cousin is a delightful young woman."

Scott stared at the closed door. "I'm not sure we've met the same girl."


End file.
